With the rapid development of WLAN technologies, more and more Access Points (AP) in WLANs deployed by major telecommunications operators have emerged in public places including airports, hospitals, schools, libraries and communities and so on. People can use mobile devices such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), laptops and the like conveniently in work and life to access the Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) hotspots to surf the Internet. However, dozens of Internet users may access a WLAN AP simultaneously in a crowded public place. These users compete with each other to share limited network bandwidth resources, which may result in a low Internet speed and bad network experience.
A working group of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) puts forward an IEEE 802.11e standard in order to improve support for the Quality of Service (QoS) of a Media Access Control (MAC) layer in an 802.11 standard. All services have the same priority in the traditional 802.11 standard while a priority is set in the 802.11e standard to enhance QoS support of the 802.11 standard so as to ensure the QoS of a service having a high priority. However, the priority is mainly set according to a service type in 802.11e. Therefore, when a service having a high priority needs to be executed, the service will be executed preferentially regardless of a signal strength of a client (i.e., STA) initiating the service. Hence, a service initiated by a remote STA having a weak signal will be executed first even if the STA initiating the service is in a remote wireless environment having a weak signal while another closer STA having a better signal strength initiates a service having a relatively low priority. Such a processing mechanism will inevitably affect utilization of resources of the whole wireless network and reduce the QoS of the wireless network to further reduce the satisfaction of user experience.